


Guidance

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: D/s relationship, M/M, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can feel the thunder that’s breaking in your heart<br/>I can see through the scars inside you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidance

“Drift…”, he purred into the kneeling mech’s ear, “Such a lovely name you’ve chosen. But you’ve always worn it, haven’t you? Somewhere on your spark- like a speck on a crystal, like a crack in church glass.”

Deadlock nodded, shivering as he pulled at the cuffs on his wrists.

“But… that is not what you need controlled, is it.”, said Wing quietly as he leaned back, “In these little moments of ours, you are not Drift, are you?”

Wing looked down to Deadlock’s kneeling form, face impassive, like stone,“In these little moments, you are Deadlock still. And you wish for me to reign you in.”

Another nod.

“You should not _fear_ yourself, Deadlock.”

The kneeling mech looked up, tilting his helm.

Wing smiled, cold and loving; arctic wind and hellfire, “I will teach you control. And I know you will learn quickly, darling. You’re ever the fast learner.”

Deadlock whined softly when he felt servos against his jawline as Wing leaned forward again. Something clinked into the space between them and he focused on it- swallowing hard when his optics managed to catch the shape.

A collar.

“Is this what you want, Deadlock- you may answer verbally.”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Tell me your safeword, Deadlock.”

“Turmoil.”

“Very good. Do not hesitate to use it, Deadlock. The moment you need to.”, was the soft murmur of Wing’s voice as the click of the slim steel collar sounded out like a funeral bell, “Now…”

Deadlock swallowed, feeling the metal jingle around his throatcables.

“To your pedes, Deadlock.”

Shakily, Deadlock rose to stand, arms still cuffed behind his back as his temperature rose two more notches. Wing stared back at him, optics molten in their color and that smile like the Viper in the tree of knowledge.

“Go to our berth, Deadlock, assume the position and wait for me. Do not touch your collar, nor yourself.”

Deadlock looked confused, tugging again at his cuffs.

“I will remove those, do not worry.”, said Wing, “I merely enjoy how you look with them on, and decided it would be best to give you your orders before I gave you your movement,”

Wing made a motion with a servo and Deadlock turned. The tickle of servos and the cuffs loosened, freeing his wrists.

“You have your commands, now go.”

Deadlock’s steps were unsteady, and he exvented slowly as he walked through the flat to the room he and Wing shared. The berth in it suddenly seemed miles wide and the distance to it far too short.

Assume the position, Wing had said.

Deadlock thought back to how he had knelt before the flier, and nodded to himself; trying to ignore the warm feeling in his spark as the collar jingled again.

He slid onto the berth, his engine rumbling in a purr as he knelt on it. He shifted around, to face the door, and put his arms behind his back, clasping his wrists reminiscent of the feel of the cuffs.

His panels clinked with the desire to open, and he fiercely overrode it in his processor. He let his helm hang forward, exventing slow as though meditating…

And he began his wait.

Time passed, it felt like hours- even days. His thighs shivered, twitching as though they wanted to close over the heat between them, and he whined in his throat. 

Softly, something in his processor told him that loudness was rudeness.

The door hissed open.

Deadlock looked up, optics already swirled blue and white and Wing stood proudly, that same smile on his faceplates.

“Very good Deadlock.”

A shiver.

Wing stepped into the room, letting the door close noiselessly behind him as the soft sound of his footsteps seemed to fill Deadlock’s audials. The jet leaned forward, placing a kiss on Deadlock’s forehelm.

“Very good. Let us see if you can continue being so well behaved for me, hm?”

Deadlock’s engine revved when Wing kissed him fully and hard, holding Deadlock’s chin with aristocratic servos until the ex-con whimpered from the heat between shaking thighs.

Wing pulled away, just enough that their lip components brushed together with the words he hissed next:

_“Open for me, darling.”_


End file.
